


He loves you

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [13]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did it exactly like I was supposed to,” she’s back up in his face before he’s even had the chance to breathe. Damn angels. “I planned, I prepared, I had him kill you thousands of times until he could do it without even flinching, you imbecile. And then you…” Naomi spits out his name with such venom it almost hurts, “Dean Winchester, the failed Michael Sword, the embodiment of everything that is wrong with humanity - you broke him. Again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He loves you

> inspired by [this](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/47236761525/wondersmith-aw-man-i-really-want-dean-to-find).

Dean can’t be entirely sure because there’s not actually any clocks around the next time he sees Naomi, but he’s pretty sure she’s been yelling about something for about an hour and he’s pretty sure that somehow the thing she’s yelling about is all his fault.

“We spent YEARS training him again, fixing him, making him  _perfect_ ,” she whirls around and stares at Dean like she has the power to make the wrath of God himself rain down upon him. “AND YOU. YOU COME ALONG AND RUIN  _ **EVERYTHING**_.”

“Listen lady,” he crosses his arms over his chest and tries to pretend that he’s not even a little worried that she’s going to try to smite him or something. “I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about so maybe you should clue me in before you start blaming shit on me.”  There’s a tense couple seconds where they’re both just staring at each other and then Naomi’s voice drops to a terrifyingly calm tone that reminds Dean of that first night in the barn, “He killed you. He killed thousands of you. Castiel was perfect - we’d  **fixed**  him.”

Dean looks down at himself with a frown on his face, moving his arms away from his chest before looking back up at Naomi with a slightly smug smile, “Well, I guess I look good for a dead guy.” 

Naomi slams her fist down on the table next to them and the whole boat shakes and this time Dean can’t even try to act like he didn’t flinch. “I did everything by the book. I saved him from…” She looks Dean up and down with unapologetic loathing and spits out the next word, “Becoming  _this._ A human who  _ **loves**_.” Dean’s face falters for a second before he chuckles and shrugs, moving away from the angel again, “Look lady, I don’t know what to tell you. I’m not even sure that I follow what you’re saying.”

“I did it exactly like I was supposed to,” she’s back up in his face before he’s even had the chance to breathe. Damn angels. “I planned, I prepared, I had him kill you thousands of times until he could do it without even flinching, you imbecile. And then you…” Naomi spits out his name with such venom it almost hurts, “Dean Winchester, the failed Michael Sword, the embodiment of everything that is wrong with humanity - you broke him. _ **Again**_.”

“He…” Dean’s standing there with his mouth hanging open, his brain finally having shifted through the hatred in her words and figuring out what she means. “He what?”

“Killed you.  _Thousands_  of times. And then  **you** …” Naomi shoves an accusatory finger in his face and growls, “You  _broke_  him. He was perfect and you  ** _broke_**  him.”

The words are meant to wound, meant to hurt, meant to eat away at Dean for the rest of his life… but he’s not listening. Everything makes sense now. Cas loves him. Dean loves Cas. His face breaks into a grin and Naomi screams in frustration, blowing out a lamp on the other side of Garth’s boat, “NO! Castiel is an angel, he is not meant to  _ **love**_.” She says the word with such venom that Dean almost pities her, just for a second, but then she’s in his face again and her voice has gone calm once more, “And he is most especially not meant to love  _ **you**_.”

It’s Dean’s turn to look terrifying as he growls at Naomi, “Maybe you missed the apocalypse that Cas helped us stop… But we’re not really big on doing what we’re  _meant_  to do.”

There’s a flash of light and suddenly it’s just Dean and Sam alone on Garth’s boat again. 

“So…” Sam starts the conversation a little awkwardly and leans against the doorway with an amused smile on his face, “ _That’s_  what you choose to say to her?” Dean scoffs and shrugs as he starts picking up the stuff Naomi knocked off the table, “Got a problem with that, bitch?” 

Something flashes across Sam’s face for a split second that looks suspiciously like nostalgia before he snorts and tosses an empty styrofoam cup at his older brother, “Jerk. Go call your angel boyfriend or something.” 

The tips of Dean’s ears flush as he bends down to hide the smile on his face, “Shut up and draw some angel-be-gone shit on the walls so Queen Bitch can’t come back.” 


End file.
